


Ender Dragon

by Forrestwarriorz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bonding, Demon Bad, Dream is considered a 'God', Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff, Gen, Human George, Hybrids, Non canon compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifters - Freeform, demon sapnap, maybe a little bit of pain later, there is no pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forrestwarriorz/pseuds/Forrestwarriorz
Summary: Dream is an Ender Dragon hybrid, his features appearing much later than everyone else's and was always on the move until he found a world in which he could finally settle.AKA this is me writing Ender Dragon Dream stories that are all connected (when I have time or inspiration)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 506





	1. Ender Duo

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Dream SMP and it's Ender Dragon Dream - I like the headcanon alright, fight me

Dream was a wanderer.

A traveller.

He had no home and yet everywhere was his home.

The overworld, nether, and end were all places that he found solace in. He loved it so much since he left his old home after his hidden genes arose from deep within him. The genes of the Ender Dragon which resulted in black and purple scales with large wings and a tail.

His eyes matched those of the eyes of ender. Bright green with swirls of blue and purple along the edges. The bright green morphed into the shade of deep emeralds and Dream had changed his name shortly after leaving his home.

Dream.

It suited him.

He could feel the world around him, tugging at parts of his body and mind. Egging him home and guiding him. Helping him train his senses and instincts in parkour and exploration. Sensing mobs of any kind, but even the most dangerous of withers would respect Dream and not attack him unless he was with others and they did not want to let it out.

The secret Dream had always known.

Dream was one with the world. The land. Everything.

People he made connections with, he could feel and sense them. He whistled a lot, smiling at Creepers who steered clear of him and the Endermen that happily chatted with him as he passed.

He kept his Ender Dragon hybrid heritage a secret. He made a mask to cover his face. His eyes gave him away even if everything else was hidden. His clothes remained baggy or covered his entire body, hiding the scales from view.

There was no point in staying in one place for too long.

So he wandered.

Never settling down because much like the world, he was meant to be on the move.

Dream made many friends.

Sapnap. George. Bad. Antfrost. Four of many but the main ones he interacted with the most. The ones he often returned to visiting.

He met the brothers, Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo.

Dream had been curious about the four of them. Techno was Piglin hybrid, not rare but very uncommon if you were not in the Nether. Wilbur had shapeshifter genes but instead he just had a strong connection with the emotions and feelings of certain animals. Tommy was a shapeshifter but because of how young he was, he had no set form and seemed to enjoy larger predators (Dream had to stop himself from snarling at him every time he did that).

Tubbo…Tubbo was a ram hybrid. He didn’t seem to mind Tommy dragging him around everywhere but seemed to be the voice of reason for his brother’s (friend’s?) actions.

There were other teenagers. The main ones were Fundy, a Fox Hybrid, and Ranboo, a part Enderman hybrid.

At that, Dream and Ranboo tried to avoid one another. Dream knew Ranboo knew exactly who he was and Ranboo appreciated that. It was instinctual to submit and listen to everything the Ender Dragon and the hybrids said.

~~~~

This was Dream’s home. A part of the world where only certain people could enter and live in. His territory.

His world.

Dream stretched out along the field, wings stretched fully out and his tail flicking from side to side. His breaths were even but he was not asleep. As an Ender Dragon he did not have to sleep. Not really. He still did because he was still a human but he was only in a slight dream state and it was never heavy. His mask was tossed onto the ground beside him.

So that’s when he became aware of someone creeping up on him.

He cracked open an eye, his green eye meeting the black and white lanky figure in front of him.

Ranboo squeaked and jumped back. “Sorry! I didn’t…I didn’t think you were sleeping.”

“I don’t really need to sleep as much. Resting works fine.” Dream replied as he lazily stretched his body out. He hummed and then let his lips twitch up into a carefree yet cautious smile.

The teenager squeaked again but his curiosity got the better of him and he stepped forward. His tail twitching…Endermen don’t have tails yet he had one. Odd but Dream wasn’t going to really mention it. He was sure the teen already knew that fact himself. He’d be hard pressed not to.

Ranboo stepped towards Dream, perking up as he seemed to realise that Dream wasn’t going to do anything to him. The Ender Dragon hybrid made a reassuring noise which just made him startle and jump back once more.

Okay.

Silence it was then.

Dream could work with that.

Ranboo sat down beside Dream, eyes flicking from Dream’s face towards the rest of his body. His extra features and the mixed Hybrid seemed to ease and relax. His eyes drifted shut as he leaned back, just against Dream’s tail and he made a relaxed chittering noise. Seems like his Enderman half was more pronounced with Dream’s presence.

“I can see why you wear the mask.” Ranboo said.

Dream nodded, tail curling a little closer towards the younger boy. Slowly and carefully to not scare him off.

“Tommy and Tubbo kept making wild reasons for why you wear a mask. I always knew but I can’t say anything.”

At least he was respectful.

He already knew that though.

“Like what?” Dream asked, already the wild theories that the two of them had come up with.

“That you can hypnotise anyone with you bare eyes. That you don’t have eyes. You have no face. Your eyes are gold. You are actually a God and seeing your true form would kill a normal person.” Ranboo rattled off, clearly relaxed.

Perhaps it was only around others.

Ranboo must’ve known that Dream didn’t want people to know what he was and they all know at least what half of Ranboo is. So since he is an Enderman, it makes sense that they’d realise what Dream is himself.

Dream chuckled. “The first is only mildly correct. As is the last one.”

“You’re a God?” Ranboo asked, eyes opening and mouth dropping open in surprise.

The dragon hummed, a purr rumbling from his throat. “I don’t know really. The mobs respect me and not even the hostile ones will attack me.”

Ranboo perked up, leaning forward. His eyes were shining in the sunlight. “I know someone who is like that.”

That caught Dream’s attention.

“Who?”

“Philza! He is Tommy and Wilbur’s father. He is a falcon hybrid and also adopted Techno and Tubbo.” Ranboo rambled. “He seems to adopt everyone though. He even adopted Tubbo’s little sister and another child recently as well. Their names are Lani and Drista. Lani is probably the only sane one though. The other three always like to get into trouble.”

That made Dream laugh and he sat up, enjoying the sunrays being soaked up by his scales.

He had heard tales of Philza.

You’d have been crazy not to have heard the man who could survive pretty much anything. Dream hummed as he let Ranboo talk about everything that has happened in the more populated areas of the world. He should really go back to visit but he could sense that those there weren’t too fussed about him not showing up yet but he knew that would change soon.

“You should come with us.” Dream was jerked back to the present.

Ranboo looked excited.

“To where?” Dream asked, coughing slightly and the hybrid seemed to deflate slightly before he quickly pushed it away.

“A festival! The people of the town are having a festival for peace.” Ranboo explained. “Everyone will be there.”

Dream looked at him and then dragged his gaze to his surroundings.

That sounded nice.

When was the last time he attended or saw a festival?

He tended to avoid them.

Dream could hear his parents telling him to get out more and stop locking himself away from others. Maybe he should heed their advice now. Before it was too late.

Sure, he loved to move and travel but maybe it would be nice to just stay put every once in a while.

“Alright.” Dream smiled and could see the happiness from the younger. “I’ll be there.”


	2. Muffinteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets George, Bad, and Sapnap for the first time

Dream tended to hide his past behind a mask, literally.

The day his Ender Dragon features came in, he lost of control of other powers. He knew what the powers were…

Admin Controls.

Everyone with those powers are considered minor Gods. Add on the fact that he had Ender Dragon hybrid features, Dream knew he was looked at like an anomaly. Something they were scared of and didn’t understand. However, Dream kept to himself and his family only which the town didn’t mind. Dream used his powers to defend the town and they were slowly thanking him for the help he offered.

Yet…

That all went down the drain.

It happened too fast for Dream to realise.

One moment it was dark and silent in the middle of the night and the next the town was being destroyed by wild pirates. Destroying and killing everything and anyone they met. Dream didn’t know what overcame him as he heard the screams and the smell of blood.

The sounds of blades clashing through bones and flesh. The cries of his siblings had Dream seeing red. With that Dream let out an earth-shattering roar.

The pirates stood no chance.

Thankfully no innocent lives were lost.

However Dream could hear their horrified sounds coming from the town.

He couldn’t stand there any longer.

Dream ran away, one final thing he did was erase all memories of him. He didn’t want the town to remember him at all.

Dream could hear the pleading of his siblings to stay but he couldn’t. He was positive that the pirates attacked because of him. He couldn’t stay. He couldn’t put them into more danger.

So, they no longer knew that they once had a powerful protector. One that fled at the first sign of danger.

~~~~~

Two years passed and he went from a short thirteen-year-old and shot up into a lanky fifteen-year-old.

Those years were a struggle. He managed to hide his Hybrid features by the time he stumbled upon George and his friends Sapnap and Bad. The former was a normal human and the latter two were demons. Well, Sapnap was only half-demon and was Bad’s younger brother, being known for his love for fire.

He was not expecting to ever run into anyone so far away from major settlements.

He was in the middle of nowhere.

“Who are you?”

Dream yelped as he was suddenly tackled from the right, slamming into the ground. He let out a groan as dirt and rocks dug into his clothes and to his skin. Pain flared up from the action as a body had managed to take him by surprise and he kicked out, mouth opening to slightly bare his fangs.

“Sapnap! What are you doing?”

Eyes blinked and Dream was suddenly staring face to face with a half-demon half-human hybrid. He had short black hair that was pushed back by a white bandana. His brown and red eyes stared down at the dragon hybrid who was now realising he probably should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings. The half-human in front of him had a fire symbol on his shirt.

“Sapnap!” Two more figures came from the bushes.

The taller of the two looked exactly like the demons Dream had seen before. A dark figure hidden by a cloak, that was lined with red and white eyes peered at them from the shadows. A long tail curled behind him and his hands had claws where the fingers would be otherwise.

The shorter had a pair of goggles – or maybe glasses? – and was not looking pleased towards the half-demon – Sapnap, he believed they called him – and his clothes looked slightly ruffled. He seemed to be a full human.

Sapnap huffed and stood up. He turned towards the new comers. “Bad, George, come on. He’s fine.”

“You tackled him to the ground.” The human argued.

“George-“

So the human was named George. That meant the demon was named…Bad? What? That…was pretty ironic.

“Sapnap!” Bad snapped. “Look at him! You just gave no care for what happened to him after your little stunt. He could be injured!”

A little bit of an exaggeration. Dream knew he was fine but of course they wouldn’t know that. He was aware of the demon approaching him and he could see Sapnap and George getting into an argument.

Bad held his hand out to Dream. “I’m sorry about my brother. I’m Bad. Well, Halo really but since I’m a Demon it’s not something I get called often. The human is George and the other thing is Sapnap. He’s my half-brother.”

“Hey! I’m a half-demon not a thing!”

Bad ignored him.

Dream blinked before taking Bad’s hand, being slightly startled by the cold touch that also felt like it was burning hot. He’d never actually been in the presence of a Demon before so Dream couldn’t say anything. He took Bad’s hand. “My name is Dream.”

“Dream?” George blinked and then sighed. “Well, it’s not as bad as Bad.”

“My name is amazing, thank you very much.” Bad huffed and then grinned at Dream before pulling him up. “Ignore George. He’s upset that he doesn’t get a cool name.”

Sapnap grinned as he leaned towards George, eyes sparkling with fire. “And he rejects every single nickname we give him.”

George seemed to make a face before taking off his glasses. Dream just tilted his head. He didn’t seem like he needed glasses. His eyes seemed fine. “Because you suck at nicknames.”

“Rude.”

Bad noticed Dream’s confusion and lightly nudged him. When Dream met his white eyes, despite his mask hiding the face behind it, he swore that Bad’s eyes lit up in recognition. Bad explained. “George is colour blind. He doesn’t need glasses but his parents weren’t the nicest so they gave him the glasses.”

Dream looked at George and Sapnap and frowned to himself. Thankful that the mask hid it. “Oh.”

What else was there to say really?

“Oh yeah!” Sapnap whipped around to face Dream, sparks flying around him. “You’re wearing a mask.”

Dream instinctively reached up for the material. It was enchanted to create some expressions but was often in a neutral smiley face. He could say he is but that felt like it was a little too much of an obvious answer.

“Why do you wear a mask?” Sapnap asked, leaning towards Dream.

George let out a startled cry. “Sapnap!”

Bad looked horrified. “You can’t just ask someone why they are covering their face!”

“It’s fine.” Dream reassured, his senses coming to him as he looked between the three of them. “I think it’s a valid question to ask…I just don’t like showing my face, that’s all.”

“You have scars?” Sapnap asked and George grabbed his ear and yanked him back. The young demon let out a yelp of pain as George just narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay, okay. Geez. I was just curious.”

“A time and place, Sap. A time and place, which this is not either one.” Bad groaned. “How are we related to each other?”

Sapnap made a face and looked like he was about to start arguing with his brother but George cut him off, talking directly to Dream.

“So, Dream. Do you have anywhere to go? We’re travelling and exploring the world.”

Dream blinked before shaking his head.

He had nowhere to call home. Not after forcing his family to forget about him.

“You can come with us.” Bad said. “It’s not good to be alone.”

Dream startled. “What? Really?”

“Of course. The more the merrier.” George nodded and Sapnap seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet.

Dream hummed and then nodded. He hadn’t properly been around anyone for so long and he loved interacting with others and this prospect sounded so pleasing. Sure, things could go terribly and he might be forced to leave them like he did with his home town and might have to erase their memories of him but…maybe this was a risk worth taking.

“Alright.” Dream nodded slightly before doing it again once again more firmly.

He was down for it and the grins he got in return made him feel a little more excited with the future of his life.


	3. Ideas

Well, I have some ideas for this story but since I am working on 'Stars That Whisper" I don't really want to write something that would spoil parts of the story.

So, here you can suggest ideas you want to see and I will expand more on the history that I have created and the relationships between the characters within the AU.

Note there won't be any shipping of any characters.


	4. Some Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be mask reactions XD but I got carried away

How the others react to the mask: ~Typocat

The Dream Team

The Dream Team, aka the name that was given to Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad (though often Bad wasn’t in that group, he was still a part of it), never really questioned Dream’s mask. They have always known him to have the mask. It was just a part of him. They knew he was light skin with green eyes.

However what he looked like was a mystery.

They were fine with it.

After all, no one knew what Bad’s face truly looked like and they didn’t know if Sapnap’s appearance was his true form or not.

Dream was thankful for that fact.

George was the only one who didn’t look any different to what he truly looked like.

He wore colour ‘correcting’ glasses though because of his parents and hated them. He typically only wore them if he was doing something that actually required colour in order to complete it. That didn’t make Dream, Sapnap, and Bad any better about it though George acted like it was fine. Though wearing them just made him more secluded.

George hated it sometimes and he refused to wear it during the first competition the four of them joined.

Except, Dream softly told him that it would be best. Since they’d be dealing with so many colours and it would be best if George had the chance to do so. Even with different appearances, Dream was worried that it would bother George so much if he had to pick out colours and struggled with it.

That lead to a massive argument none of them wanted to relive.

George wanted to face the competition without his glasses because he wanted everyone to see that despite the disadvantage it puts him at, that he can do it.

“Then why do you wear your mask in the competition?” George asked.

Dream winced and stepped back. He could feel his entire body twitching. The lack of a tail made this difficult and easy at the exact same time.

Bad and Sapnap looked between the two of them. While it was common for George and Sapnap to get into arguments and small fights that didn’t last, usually none of them got angry or snapped at Dream. Dream stared at George from behind his mask.

He sighed. There was no fight in him because Dream didn’t want to fight at all. He fiddled with his mask. “I can see through it. It’s magic.”

George’s eyes narrowed and he grumbled. “I’m still not wearing the glasses.”

“That’s fine.” Bad said, stepping forward and between them. He was trying to keep them both calm. “We won’t make you wear them.”

George looked at the demon. “Really?”

“Of course. If it makes you feel comfortable then why would we say or do otherwise?” Bad clapped his hands together and grinned brightly.

George and Dream stared at each other and Dream sighed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable and angry.”

George sighed. “No. I mean…” He looked away and grumbled. “I can see why you’d suggest it.”

“I don’t want you to feel as though I don’t value you-“

“Just,” George held his hand up and Dream cut himself off, “Stop blaming yourself. It’s fine.” His voice was quiet.

Sapnap leaned towards them and his tail twitched, eyes sparkling with fire. “So…”

George, Dream, and Bad looked over at the youngest member of their group.

Sapnap huffed and folded his arms. “What are we naming our team?”

“A team name?” George asked.

Bad clapped his hands together. “The Muffinteers!”

“No.” Sapnap quickly cut his older brother off. He looked at George and Dream. “We need a team name and a theme. We can change these each time we enter but of course we are doing this competition together so we need a name for our team.”

He quickly added. “And we are not going with anything that Bad suggests.”

“Oh come on!” Bad cried.

Sapnap waved his arms around. “Our team name is meant to symbolise power. The Muffinteers absolutely doesn’t bring that same sense of power.”

“The Dream Team.” Dream lightly teased and Sapnap made a face.

“No way!”

“Why not? We know I’m the leader of this little group.” Dream said though his tone was playful and he laughed at the end of it.

“No.” Sapnap shook his head.

Bad raised his arms. “Okay, guys. We can discuss this later. I’m sure we can all agree on another name before we need to sign up.”

George nodded and Dream looked back to him. “Yeah. We are never going with ‘The Dream Team’.”

Well…

Sure they never used it during the competition but they ended up being known as ‘The Dream Team’ by those who heard stories of what they’d done.

Sapnap and George acted like they hated it but they’d say it was still better than ‘The Muffinteers’.

Which did not stop Bad and Dream calling them that in order to annoy them.

~~~~~

“Why are you wearing a mask?”

Dream turned his head and was met with two human males. One clearly much older with messy, dirty blonde hair that was almost spiked up. He had a gold chain around his neck and was wearing a white hoodie which was understandable. The weather was beginning to grow cold here in the main hub world.

The younger had really blonde hair and had purple clips keeping it back and out of his face. He was wearing a purple hoodie and looked like he was the younger brother of the older one. His eyes looked purple though they were most likely blue with just a heavy purple tint to them.

Dream tilted his head up at them and the older man looked at the young teenager.

The teen leaned towards Dream and narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to read the expressions of the mask. Well, lack thereof. Dream knows that his mask was expressionless.

“You can’t read it.” Dream said, sounding amused.

“I figured that.” The teen scowled. “But why?”

_Because I’m too expressive._

“Because I can.” Dream laid down on the grass, turning his face towards the sky.

“Can you even see through it?” The teen continued to pester.

The older snapped. “Purpled, stop being so annoying.”

“I’m not being annoying.” The younger – Purpled – protested which made Dream laugh.

Purpled and the other turned to face Dream. Dream waved his hand as he continued to laugh to himself. He stretched his body out and then grinned, slightly pushing up the mask so they could see that the grin was only playful and relaxed.

“You kinda are kid.” Dream teased.

“No I’m not. And don’t call me that.” Purpled argued which only made the other two laugh in response.

The other stepped forward and grinned down at Dream. “I’m Punz. I’m sorry about Purpled. He’s my annoying younger brother and he likes to get on people’s nerves.”

Dream sat up and then stood up, brushing the grass and dirt off of his green hoodie. He nodded. “I’m Dream.”

“Yeah. I thought I recognised the mask.” Punz nodded. “Not many other people have a mask like yours that you can’t see out of.”

That was when Purpled cut in again. “Are you blind then?”

“Purpled!”

Dream laughed and shook his head. “No. I just like keeping my face covered. That’s all.”

“Understandable.” Punz covered Purpled’s mouth so he couldn’t say anything. “I mean. I get the idea of wanting to keep your identity a secret in case you want to go around without being noticed or recognised.”

“There is that.” Dream agreed.

Purpled huffed and folded his arms. “Come on, Punz. We gotta go.”

“Alright, alright.” Punz laughed and rolled his eyes. “Siblings. Do you have any, Dream?”

Dream paused, eyes widening slightly from under the mask.

What does he tell them?

The truth?

“Kind of.” Dream admitted. “I…I don’t talk with them anymore.”

Punz paused. “Why not?”

“A lot happened.” Dream said, hoping that he’d drop it.

Punz clearly didn’t look like he didn’t want to leave the conversation. However, Purpled came to Dream’s rescue with a bright laugh and grin.

“So you can see through the mask right?” Purpled asked for clarification.

“Yes.” Dream nodded.

“Love the anonymity it brings you, Dream.” Punz said but Purpled carried on.

“Then you can still compete in competitions, right?”

Dream looked surprised and then laughed. “Of course, I can.”

“Have you played Bedwars?” Purpled asked.

Punz let out a groan. “What is your fascination with Bedwars?”

Purpled shoved him aside to grin up at Dream. “Ignore him. He’s just bitter that he hasn’t gotten the hang of it. That’s all.”

Dream chuckled. “Well…I’ve never played but I’ve watched it a lot. I know those are different things though.”

“I could teach you.” Purpled said.

The older blonde teen hummed and tilted his head up. “Really?”

“Yep.” Purpled nodded, purple eyes flashing with determination.

Dream hummed and thought about it. “Alright.”

“Wait…Really?”

Dream nodded. “Yep.”

The bright grin that he received was almost blinding.

But it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing some interactions like this with everyone else ^^ very slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas there is no story XD
> 
> Only one scene I want to do but I'll wait for that.


End file.
